Thanksgiving at the Kents
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: Clark invites Barry to spend Thanksgiving at his house, who makes things weird with his social awkwardness.
1. Second Fastest Man Alive?

Barry Allen followed Clark Kent as he lead the way towards Clark's family home. Being aware that Barry would be alone this Thanksgiving with his father in prison, Clark had invited his team mate to spend the holiday with his family. An act of kindness that Barry was quick to give thanks for, before the two entered the house.

"Thank you for inviting me to spend Thanksgiving at your house, Clark. It's been a long time since I celebrated it." Barry thanked Clark. His voice wistful, at the thought of Thanksgivings with his family, long gone by.

"Not a problem. I wouldn't dream of allowing a friend of mine to spend the holidays alone." Clark replied and opened the front door, once they'd reached porch. Holding it open like a gentleman, for Barry to enter.

Already inside, were Martha Kent and Lois Lane, who had been waiting for Clark and Barry to arrive, so they could begin the Thanksgiving celebrations.

"Barry, this is my mother Martha. Lois, you've already met, I presume." Clark introduced his mother to Barry, who gave them a welcoming smile as they entered the house.

"We have. Thanks for not letting your boyfriend kill us, by the way." Barry added, with little consideration for the effect his words might have, making the atmosphere uncomfortable.

"Who's hungry?" Martha stepped in, saving Lois from the embarrassment of having to reply.

The four took their seats around the dining room table, which was lavishly covered with platters of roast vegetables, bowls of bread rolls and a delectable turkey in the middle.

After everyone was seated, Clark rose from his seat to make a toast.

"Before we eat, I'd like to give my thanks first, if that's alright. When I arrived on Earth after my planet was destroyed, I thought it would be my only second chance at life. Today, I am thankful that I was wrong." Clark finished and sat down, helping himself to a turkey leg.

"Hey! I was going to get that." Barry complained, after Clark placed the leg on his plate. He was the one with the lightning fast metabolism. It should have been him, who had gotten his hands on the best part of the turkey.

"You'll just have to be faster, next time." Clark teased with a cheeky grin. "Those eggs bourguignon I had for brunch were delicious by the way."

"Oh, I thought we weren't to going to mention that again." Barry responded with disappointment, when Clark brought up the topic of his defeat in the race to determine who was the fastest.

Deciding that Clark and Barry had bantered with each other for long enough, Lois rose from her chair and gave her own toast.

"Barry. If it wasn't for you, the man I love wouldn't be with us, today. And for that I am thankful."

"Oh… wow. That kind of puts me on the spot." Barry confessed, feeling the pressure. His thoughts racing, to compose a worthy toast to follow Lois'.

"Uh… I, for one are thankful that I didn't get a crime scene at work… with blood splattered all over the walls like last week." Barry said, after a moment of reflection. Giving thanks for the first thing he could think of, even if it was not the most appropriate thing to say around a dinner table.

"And friends." Barry added quickly, when he saw the slightly repulsed faces of his friends.

"I'm thankful to have you all as my friends." Barry finished his toast. Smiling when he realized his friends had let him finish his speech without interruption, even if it had been off putting. Feeling joy and gratitude in his heart from being surrounded by friends who accepted him.


	2. Turkey Magician

On the day of Thanksgiving, sitting at the Kent family dinner table, Clark Kent was about to get a taste of his mother's delicious cooking, when he received an unexpected phone call that would disrupt his plans for the joyful celebration.

"Clark, I wouldn't normally call you for something like this, but this is an emergency." Clark heard Barry's urgent voice over the telephone.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a steady voice, staying composed for the both of them.

"Well… uh. You know how I said I'd prepare my own Thanksgiving turkey this year at Iris' house?"

"Yes…" Clark said patiently, waiting to see where this incident that had pulled him away from his family was heading.

"The oil on the turkey caught on fire and there's smoke coming out of the oven." Barry rapidly explained, making Clark's face drop slightly after hearing about Barry's little mishap. "And I don't want to call the fire department in front of her." Barry finished.

So _that_ was the real reason. Clark thought, smiling as he assured Barry that he would be there. After ending the call, Clark returned to the dinner table with a good-humoured expression on his face, as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Who was that, honey?" Martha asked, wondering what had made her son look so amused.

"Barry's turkey caught on fire."

"Is he alright?" Lois asked. Concerned for the young man whose first Thanksgiving effort had ended up in smoke.

"Don't worry, his pride was more damaged than the kitchen." Clark reassured her and left the room to get changed.

—

"Barry, why do I have stay in my bedroom? I'm starving!" Iris West called from behind the closed door of her bedroom apartment, after Barry had ordered her to lock herself in there so she'd be unable to witness a disaster in the waiting.

" _Becaaause_ … I don't want you to see my turkey making magic." Barry searched for the right words as he made a lame excuse on the spot.

"You stuff it and you put it in the oven, there's no magic to it."

"You'd be surprised!" Barry's nervously responded. Come one, come on, come one. Where is he? Barry's thoughts began to get restless. Every minute the Man of Steel didn't show up, making him anxious.

Moments passed, and Superman soon arrived and entered through the apartment window Barry had opened for him.

"Did someone call the fire department?" Superman joked to a peeved looking Barry.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Barry retorted and watched as Superman pulled the roasting pan out of the oven without oven mitts. The sight of a human-looking alien picking up a hot object without pain, a weird one even for Barry—who had witnessed bug eyed aliens, led by a ruthless leader intent on conquering the Earth.

After watching Superman discarding the smoke caused by the turkey's dripping with his super breath, Barry goodbye to him and carved the turkey at super-human speeds. With the most important part of the meal prepared, Barry opened the door for Iris and half hugged and led her to the kitchen table.

"I still don't know why you made me wait…" Iris objected and sat down on the chair Barry had pulled backwards for her to sit on, like a gentleman.

Making one last trip to the kitchen, Barry returned with the turkey pan in hand and placed it on the table with a thud.

" _Whooo_ wants turkey?" Barry asked, making wordplay of the purple bejeweled owl design on Iris' shirt. "Get it? Because you're wearing an owl shirt." Barry added redundantly, in an endearing way.

"I get it." She looked down bashfully and smiled, barely hiding how warm and happy he made her feel on the inside.

With a good view of the city, seated facing the window, Barry caught a glimpse of Superman flying in a hurry.

"Oh, look there's goes Superman. I bet whoever he saves will be super grateful." Barry remarked. The Thanksgiving tradition of giving thanks in his thoughts.

"Well, _I'm_ thankful that I get to spend Thanksgiving with you."

* * *

 **Inspired by people's Thanksgiving disaster stories on Reddit and a funny thing Ezra Miller did with an owl ring while he read IGN comments. I wanted to give you guys a little Thanksgiving treat.**


End file.
